


And so the world burns

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, the kennedy assasination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on that day, he decided, he'd had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so the world burns

**Author's Note:**

> Every time new information pops up about the film, I feel compelled to write. Damn everything, this movie's going to break me.

I had a voice, once.

I used to turn heads. Command reason. Respect.

I spoke with a fervor and you can damn well be sure they listened.

Charles Xavier: the man with a dream.

Look at me, now.

I haven’t dreamt in nearly a decade. I’m not even sure I remember how. To dream is to hope. To hope is to believe.

What good are beliefs in a world without its guiding light?

A beacon to lead us towards a greater future?

Some would argue that’s my calling.

I look at them and laugh.

Me. Lead a bloody nation — prove them all that peace, harmony. And whatever else you want to call it, exist within our grasp?

Charles Xavier is many things but stupid is not one of them. On the contrary; I’m seeing clearly for the first time in years.

Mankind cares little for tranquility. This vile, primal race wants only to exercise its fear of change.

What I am, what half the bloody world must be, we aren’t a part of it. We should be, by all logic but when has this fucking planet ever followed common sense? We are human, too. We’re them, they’re us—so simple a solution even a child could digest it.

Oh. Right. ‘Should,’ pardon. They should get it, but of course they don’t and as a result, I am where you now see me. Forced to recall a willing arm for lack of any takers.

If one gene-one tiny separation from ‘our kind’ and ‘theirs’ — provokes Civil War, why throw myself into the fire?

I’ve already been struck, once.

A round would permanently do me in.

If it did…if that final curtain were to drop, I wouldn’t be missed. Inquired over, sure; “whatever happened to that chap who wrote the mutant thesis snowballing the hell we live in now?”

Something along those lines. now, print in a book no one bothered to understand.

No one’s ever fucking bothered to understand… then, now…a last breath amidst suffocating chaos.

So be it. I damn them all.

Fear begets anger, begets violence, begets senseless, irrational death. I hope you’re prepared to carry blame.

I want no part of it, anymore


End file.
